ftoishimafandomcom-20200214-history
Yamatai Imperial Navy
The Yamatai Imperial Navy (邪馬台帝国宇宙軍), is the space warfare force of Yamatai and a part of the Yamatai Imperial Armed Forces. It is also known as the Imperial Navy, the Imperial Armada or the Space Forces, and primarily consists of the three spaceborne branches, the Mobile Force, the Defence Force, the Logistics Unit, and one terrestrial combat marine branch, the Special Naval Landing Force (SNLF). The Imperial Navy traces its origins to the Yamatai Defence Force formed in 2051 upon the establishment of the Empire of Yamatai for self-defence as a counterpart to the ground-based Yamatai Militia. Initially equipped with a small fleet of converted transports, the Defence Force steadily grew as new concepts of space warfare matured along with increasing technological capability. In 2127, the Empress Masako reformed the Defence Force into the Imperial Navy, with an increased emphasis on offensive capabilities. The Imperial Navy was instrumental in winning the first true interstellar war, the First War of Imperial Unification, as well as the subsequent major conflicts, such as the Second War of Imperial Unification and the Empire-Republic War. The Navy has a presence in all areas of Imperial Space, with a force located in every system, as well as roaming forces. In addition to their policing and guard duties, the Navy is also involved in the ongoing wars against the non-Humans as well as exploration beyond the confines of Imperial Space. The Navy also regularly conducts anti-pirate and anti-rebel actions. Maintaining a strong relationship with the Jeobseon Self-Defence Navy, the Imperial Navy also protects Jeobseon Space. History Yamatai Defence Force Yamatai Defence Force formed in 2051 upon the establishment of the Empire of Yamatai for self-defence as a counterpart to the ground-based Yamatai Militia. Initially equipped with a small fleet of converted transports, the Defence Force steadily grew as new concepts of space warfare matured along with increasing technological capability. In 2127, the Empress Masako reformed the Defence Force into the Imperial Navy, with an increased emphasis on offensive capabilities. First War of Imperial Unification Interbellum Second War of Imperial Unification Discovery of intelligent aliens Empire-Republic War War against aliens Modern day Organisation Branches The Imperial Navy is made up of four main branches, each responsible for different important roles in the collective defensive and offensive capabilities of the Empire. With the exception of the SNLF, all of the Imperial Navy's branches are wholly subordinate to the Imperial Navy Headquarters. Due to its special role, the SNLF has its own headquarters and is considered a part of the Navy for administrative purposes only. Mobile Force Main article: Imperial Navy Mobile Force The Mobile Force is the offensive arm of the Imperial Navy. The offensive arm of the Imperial Navy is the Mobile Force, which consists of the various strike groups and fleets capable of both offensive and defensive capabilities. These units roam Imperial Space and beyond, seeking out targets of opportunity until they are called up for larger-scale actions. 16 Fleets 15 - 20 Strike Groups each 10 - 15 Patrol Groups each Imperial Space Defence Force The Defence Force is the main defence force and is the largest branch of the Imperial Navy, consisting of the planetary and system defence fleets as well as the powerful fleets that ply the border of Imperial Space, keeping out or destroying any trespassers. It is essentially identical to a National Navy. Imperial Navy Logistics Unit The Logistics Unit is a vast fleet of merchant ships and transports to support lengthy campaigns on distant worlds, constructing immense supply lines to feed the troops at the front. Special Naval Landing Force The Special Naval Landing Force is a fully-equipped marine force capable of striking from space to ground, securing landing zones and performing first-strike attacks before the Imperial Army arrives to take over. Ranks Uniforms Imperial Formal Uniform Main article: Imperial Formal Uniform Worn by officers. Naval Work Uniform Main article: Naval Work Uniform Worn by Navy general personnel. Most wear with cap, some wear with helmet. Worn by Naval engineers and Naval weapons technicians with the Type-2 computer interface helmet. Worn by Imperial Navy Marines with additional gear and Type-150 naval multipurpose helmet. Also worn by Navy groundcrew members aboard Carriers. Naval 5th Revision Sealed Flightsuit Main article: Naval 5th Revision Sealed Flightsuit A flightsuit worn by Naval pilots. See also Category:Yamatai Imperial Navy Category:Yamatai